The One Night Stand
by brianmcphearson
Summary: "Oh well, that's just terrific." Chase sarcastically remarked. "What?" Zoey asked. "The blasted key doesn't work." "Mine either, what's going on," Zoey questioned. Chase sighed… "Looks like I'll be standing out here with you all night." Normally this would have been a dream come true for Chase, but after everything that had happened it looked more like a nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

The Senior class frantically searched for their bags as the plane touched down into the Berlin Airport. Excitement filled the air, it was the PCA annual senior trip, and everyone knew this would probably be one of the class's final events together. None of them wanted to waste a second. They hurried off the plane ignoring the teacher's pleas to slow down.

Chase and Rebecca walked together planning all of the things they were going to be doing together. Chase and James walked a few feet behind them, contently conversing about their excitement for this trip. The class was instructed to head towards meeting area C, Chase and Rebecca lead the way, a short staircase divided the lobby from meeting place C, of course, Chase not realizing this lost his balance on the first step and plunged down awkwardly to ground below, prompting a grasp from Rebecca. The class couldn't help but laugh as Chase lay there trying to gather himself and his bags.

Chase was embarrassed but also was used to these types of things happening to him. Zoey couldn't help but laugh as well as it took her back to the many times Chase had punctuated a greeting with a catastrophic fall.

_1st day of school 4 years earlier. _

_Chase stepped out of her Dad's car, she threw her backpack over her right shoulder as she took in her new surroundings. She couldn't believe the size of her new school, she was trying to let it sink in that this was in fact her new school. Her thoughts were interrupted by a brown haired guy looking at her on his bike, they exchanged quick waves and hellos before Chase flew headlong into the flagpole. Zoey gasped and ran to his side…_

"Zoe… Zoe…"

"What?" She asked, snapping out of her trip to the past."

"You alright?" James questioned.

"Ya, I'm fine just thinking about how awesome this trip is going to be." She lied.

She was really thinking of how things had changed, she had gone from the girl rushing to Chases side when he experienced one of his inevitable falls, to the girl who laughed along with the group. She didn't feel too bad because that was Rebecca's role now, but still couldn't help notice the contrast between now and years before. The trip to the past made her realize just how far they had drifted apart, the breakup wasn't a clean one… But she didn't want to ponder on that right now.

Chase slowly rose to his feet, he grimaced in pain, as he gently fought off Rebecca's nervous examination of him to make sure he was ok. Noticing Zoeys laughter did surprise him, but why should he expect anything different? It was now hard for them to have a meaningful conversation, they had drifted apart, finding other people would do that to former lovers. Chase really didn't seem to feel anything towards Zoey, it wasn't very fun to be around her anymore. They didn't know what to talk about and they always had to make sure to avoid the big elephant in the room: their breakup.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alright, guys everyone on the bus! The teacher yelled to the exhausted class, it was their second day in Germany. The first day had been used to settle into their hostile and recover from the long trip. Most of the class had awoken around 5:30 am due to their body clock still adjusting to their travels. The gang was no exception. They dragged themselves onto the bus and flopped down into their seats.

The teacher pulled himself up the stairs and spoke from the front of the bus, alright guys we got a 3-hour drive ahead of us, we are heading to Frankfurt, once there we will be seeing some sights, and then we will be visiting an ancient church, they will be hosting us, and don't worry they will be feeding us."

Scattered relieved exclaims resounded through the bus.

"Glad to hear your excitement! Let's go!"

Mr. Bender gave two quick taps to the sidewall in excitement, prompting the bus driver to put the bus into gear and depart for Frankfurt.

"Feel free to grab a quick nap, I know you guys are still adjusting to the time change."

Bender said as he tucked his legs behind the chair in front of him.

Michael was intrigued by where they were going. He gave a quick tap to Mr. Bender's shoulder who sat ahead of him.

"Yo, Mr. Bender what are we going to be doing."

"I don't know the whole itinerary Michael but I do know that there will be food and dancing, among other things."

Michael pressed his lips together and nodded approvingly.

"That sounds like it will be a good time."

The word dancing was the last word Zoey heard as she settled down on James's shoulder, the outstretched sunlight caressed her face, it was a beautiful day. She took in the beautiful scenery out her window before allowing herself to escape consciousness.

Zoey's subconscious took her back to her very first dance experience.

Her mind bombarded her with images of a little Chase approaching her with numerous questions. She scolded herself for not seeing how obvious it was that he liked her, it was so obvious that this whole interrogation was to win a dance with her. The dream continued to the dance with the other guy who was so irrelevant to Zoey she couldn't even recall his name. She danced with him, as Chase looked on in disgust and jealousy. Zoey experienced a sting of guilt, but she couldn't help but think how cute it was that he went through all that trouble just, so he could dance with her.

The dream seemed to fast-forward through time, the next things she knew she was interlocked with Chase at the water-fountain in dance. Why did it seem like her subconscious wanted to torment her? She could see it all, the whole routine, and most noticeably the smiles that stretched out on both of their faces. Although this part of the dream was engulfed with an eerie silence, she could see Chase talking, she could feel her dancing and the closeness between them but couldn't hear a single lyric of the music or hear a single word.

A large bump in the road knocked Zoey out of her deep sleep. Her mind instantly became aware of the few surrounding sounds., a couple of conversations were being had by some of the surrounding students, the hum of the bus flowing through the German air provided a comforting consistency to Zoey's thoughts. She sighed as she continued to stare at the inside of her eyelids. That silence her subconscious tormented her with, was a true depiction of where she was at with her former friend. She couldn't recall a normal conversation they had been able to have post-breakup. It was like no matter what they could say to each other, it wouldn't make it any better, what was there to talk about anymore, so instead they allowed silence to engulf any chance at normal conversation.

These trips to the past continued to eat at her, she did miss Chase… the old Chase, the one that was her best friend the one that would never fail to make her laugh. But that Chase was gone… he died with the result of their relationship, she cursed herself for ever getting entangled in a relationship, when she never began to think of what cost could be: her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Now, everyone find a partner and follow my lead. The fun of this dance is in the rhythm so try to keep up."

The whole class was being taken through a traditional German dance at the ancient Church, and was quite enjoying it, well Chase was enjoying it as much as one could when coordination and rhythm is not your strong suit. But Rebecca didn't seem to mind which Chase was great full for.

"And switch!"

James quickly and gracefully grabbed Lola's hands and continued the dance. Rebecca transitioned into the dance with Michael.

Chase froze, quickly partners were being picked off one by one, leaving Zoey Brooks standing alone with the same awkward stare that Chase held. Chase did his best to snap out of his mental state, he tried to do his best to smoothly transition over to Zoey without making things even more awkward between them.

Zoey couldn't do it… the memories came flying back like tiny daggers to her nervous system and it was too much to handle. Quickly she excused herself. "I'm sorry, Chase I can't do this."

"Do what? Were just dancing Zoe… it's not a big deal."

Chase received no answer as Zoey placed her hand to her mouth, and scurried off to the hallway. She dipped her head, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. She felt sick… she shifted over to the nearest garbage can, she was certain that this emotional rush would force her to throw up. She grabbed at her knees, widening her eyes as she tried to regain her breath.

"Zoe… Zoe… what's going on? Are you ok?" Chase questioned.

Zoey couldn't look at him, she continued to position herself adjacent to the garbage bin she didn't know what her body would do… she normalized her breath as she was able to utter a couple of words."

"I'm fine Chase, just leave me be."

"Obviously, you're not and it seems like I've done something can you talk to me."

"You've done nothing wrong Chase, I'll be fine."

"C'mon you can tell me Zoe, did I say something?"

Chases persistence started to frustrate Zoey, her nausea started to be replaced by adrenaline and anger, she managed to push herself back up and turn to face him.

"I'm just feeling a little _off _today, but I will be fine, go back in there and dance."

"Kind of hard to do that without a partner Zoe…"

She rolled her eyes, "I know but I'm sorry I just can't do it right now."

"It's just an innocent dance? What's the big deal?"

Zoey's frustration began to grow, which seemed to have temporarily stunned her Nassau.

"It just took me back… back to the dance last year when you came back… when everything started, it took me back to how it felt to know you were in my life…"

Chase looked both shocked and confused.

"What are you saying Zoe?"

Zoey closer her eyes sharply, and composed herself, her pain and anger seemed to make her nausea a distant memory.

"Don't think I'm saying I want to get back together, you're with Rebecca and I'm with James, were in good spots, but every time I'm forced to visit the past it kills me inside because you were always a part of it, and now…"

"And now we can barely talk to each other…" Chase stated empathically.

"Yeah… I mean it's like my body is growing through a mourning phase… of losing my best friend."

Chase took in her words, he grabbed at his dark locks as he pondered his response.

"I don't know what to say Zoe… I mean I don't know what I can possibly do… I'm with Rebecca now I'm happy… but you think it's easy to see you with the reason we broke up?"

Zoey's nausea was gone as new courage and strength befell her, fuelled by her adrenaline and anger.

"You think it's easy for me to see you with Rebecca? The girl that hated me and tried to ban me from you?"

"Who I date is none of your concern Zoey… and you didn't answer my question."

"I'm sure it's not easy to see me with James… but you were the one who ended things remember? And then you got back together with the girl who nearly made my life hell."

"But guess what Zoe… I broke it off right then and there… for you! And then you in turn after claiming you loved me, start dating James just days after telling me of your love. You broke up with him the day I came back! And don't even have the decency to tell me about him."

"Chase I'm so over having this argument with you, if you can never understand that James at that time was just a rebound, a desperate attempt to cope with the pain of losing you to England, then I don't know when you will. That's why it happened so close to your departure… And that's why I broke up with him, it was for you… the moment I broke up with him I had no idea you were about to walk back in my life… and it was one of the happiest moments in my life when you showed up… I got my best friend back. That's why it's so hard to experience anything similar to that night because it takes me back when you were in my life… I wish I had known what the cost of our relationship was going to be… Because if I knew, I never would've pursued anything with you. Because then we wouldn't have this mess on our hands."

"You have always claimed that he was just a cover-up, a coping mechanism… but from what other people tell me about what happened between you two, I find it hard to believe, and what I see now just confirmed my suspicions."

Chase paused and began to ponder on Zoey's last point before he continued.

"Are you telling me that you regret _us? _You regret ever getting together with me?"

"If I had known the price tag was my best friend… I never would have considered it."

"You really mean that Zoe?" Chase's posture started to become weighed down with pain. He was happy with Rebecca, but he never liked the idea of someone regretting being with him.

"Well, there is not much I can do… it appears we can't be friends, which kills me to say because I've missed you as my friend but I just don't know where we are going to go from here."

"I'm aware of that… that's why I didn't want to have this conversation… because it inevitably leads to a fight. I just need some time, time to get over the loss of a friend."

A/N: Reviews are always enjoyed let me know if I should keep going or scrap the idea.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a full week since Zoey and Chase had talked. They both really didn't know what to say to each other, what was left to say? They both enjoyed time with their respective partners, but the awkwardness still ate at Chase, he missed his former best friend. Even through all of his anger he knew he wanted to spend time with her again, to not have to experience that awkwardness. Michale sensed it too, prompting Michael to ask about it one night as they settled in for the night.

"Chase man, you good?" Michael questioned.

"Ya, today was a great day with Rebecca." Chase smiled.

"Ya it looked like you guys were enjoying yourself, wish I could say the same for you and Zoe, it looks incredibly awkward between you two."

"I know man, I was just thinking about that… It really sucks, this trip has been awesome, but me and Zoey are really starting to drag on me man."

"Of course it is you guys have been best friends for years."

"I know man, but it's different now, I don't think things will ever be the same."

"Ya after everything that's happened, how it could ever be the same but hopefully eventually you can get to the stage where you can talk again."

"Ya I know, but what is there even talk about, I mean she's definitely not cool with Rebecca, and I really don't wanna hear about her and James… and it seems any other conversation just leads to an argument."

"I know man… it's a tough situation if only you guys could start over or something."

Michael's words sparked an epiphany for Chase.

"Ya that would be the best thing right now, somehow start over." Chase said thoughtfully.

"You got an idea don't you Chase?"

Chase smirked.

"You know me too well my friend, I do have a plan, it's a long shot but it's the only thing I can think of."

"Care to share?" Michale questioned.

"Nah, not right now I have to grab some sleep, Goodnight Michael."

"Night Chase."

The next morning Chase got up early and headed down for breakfast. He was hoping to see one person in that moment, he couldn't take this anymore. He was done with the awkwardness. They were on their senior trip. It was supposed to be fun for everyone.

Zoey sat their nibbling on some toast, lost in thought. Chase caught her, they made eye contact but right away shifted her eyes away from him. Chase walked straight up to her ignoring the awkward situation.

"Zoey, I really need to talk to you."

Zoey looked up slowly, a little surprised at the boldness of Chase.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." She stayed as she tried to compose herself.

"C'mon Zoe, I promise we won't fight, I'm tired of this awkwardness between us."

Zoey allowed her gaze to lock on him for a second, she was trying to read his expression what could he possibly want. She saw the sincerity in his eyes, after another moment to consider, she complied.

"Alright, let's talk."

Chase smiled

"Great, follow me."

They had walked in complete silence, Chase wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say but he knew his plan.

Zoey grew tired of the silence.

"You do realize you said you wanted to talk to me right?"

"I know… I'm sorry, but you have to admit it hasn't been the easiest thing to talk to each other lately,and I hate how it's hurting this trip, I've been looking forward to this trip for years."

"What are you saying Chase?"

"What I'm trying to say is… I miss you in my life… I know we aren't meant to be together but we were _best_ friends for too long to throw this away. It's hard to talk to you considering what has happened, I don't know how we could have a normal conversation, there's a part of me that wishes we could just start over, to attempt to move past everything. So the only thing I could think of… was this."

Chase stretched out his hand towards her and held it in the air.

Zoey gave him a puzzled look.

"What… What are you doing?"

"Hi I'm Chase, it's a pleasure to meet you… And you are?"

Chase questioned, trying to contain his sideways grin, knowing how ridiculous this must sound.

Zoey still stood there confused.

"Chase… How is this going to help?"

She questioned.

Chase dropped the act for a second to explain.

"If you have a better idea, Zoe, then please share… but I think it's best if we could attempt to start over."

Zoeys eyes tightened, she didn't seem to be on board.

"You think we can just forget everything that has happened?"

Chase knew it was juvenile perhaps even delusional but he had run out of ideas, he didn't want his senior trip to be ruined by his situation with Zoey, so why not try to start over, act like they had just met, was there any other way?

"Like I said, if you have a better idea please enlighten me, because I'm done with the arguing and allowing are friendship to kill the joy on this trip."

Zoey pondered his points, she originally felt this idea was insane, downright delusional even. But what else could they do, any conversation they'd had in the past year had been a fight, so maybe this was the only way to enjoy each other's company again. Hesitantly she allowed her palm to hit his as they shook hands.

"I'm Zoey… It's nice to meet you…" she stated reluctantly, she wasn't quite sure this would help, or where this would go.

Chase could sense Zoeys understandable reluctance. So he decided to take the lead.

"It is very nice to meet you, so tell me about yourself Zoey."

"Well… I'm a senior, I love to play sports and spend time with friends… Tell me about _yourself_."

Zoeys short response stemmed from her uncertainty on how this was going to go, she wanted Chase to take the lead.

Chase smirked

"Well I am a senior as well, I'm also very big into sports… it stems from my incredible inner balance and coordination that I grew up with."

Zoey was taken back by the description, and let out a noticeable chuckle.

"Did I say something funny?" Chase mused, trying to act confused.

"Oh I'm so sorry, it just reminded me of an old friend… he seems to be the complete opposite of you." She smirked

Chase continued.

"Interesting… well that old friend must be quite prone to accidents and falls."

"Oh you have no idea." Zoey smiled.

"Actually I think I have a pretty good idea." Chase chuckled. "It would be tough to live a life with no coordination, it would probably be a life filled with running into flag-poles falling down stairs and even the occasional plunge off a fence that makes your arm go numb."

Chase stated although he worried that she had just taken Zoey back to a place she didn't want to go.

Zoey was too busy trying to think of how she would describe herself now that Chase had established the rules that you could basically be anything you want. She continued:

"Ya, I can understand pretty well considering I myself am quite the _clutz_, very prone to accidents, I'm very soft-spoken and allow too many times people to walk over me but I'm working on that. I also love to write, and somehow manage through sports."

Chase was amused, he was enjoying this even if it was indeed juvenile. Zoey seemed to enjoy it as well, was his plan actually working?

"Interesting, visually you remind me of a girl I used to know… but personality wise you seem to be the exact opposite." He smirked.

"Hmm… this girl sounds like she was a good friend… but if she's the opposite of me, sounds a bit stubborn and opinionated."

Chase smiled and then replied.

"Oh you have no idea."

Zoey couldn't help but smile.

"Actually I think I have a vague idea."

They both couldn't contain their laughter anymore as they both let out loud sounds of enjoyment, something they had not done together for too long.

Chase opened his mouth

"I mi-"

"Chase?" Rebecca questioned sternly, interrupting Chase's words. She stood there, fists curled and holding a stern expression.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Chase."

"Uh, oh." Zoey sarcastically whispered.

"Sure Rebecca… I'll talk to you later Zoey."

Chase said well, throwing up a quick goodbye. Zoey gave a quick wave to Chase but didn't make eye contact with Rebecca, she was giving her the worst flashback of the day, just when they were starting to get along, oh well at least they had a conversation for the first time in a long time. Zoey couldn't help but smile at how the _new _Chase described himself, she was happy to know that she could laugh with her former friend again. She headed towards the lounge to find James.

Chase didn't like feeling like a schoolboy who had just got in trouble by the principal, especially when his crime was talking with an old friend… well, an old friend that happened to be his ex and the reason he had broken up with Rebecca in the first place. He walked quietly with Rebecca he could feel her anger… and wasn't looking forward to having to deal with it. Their aimless wandering had led them to the poolside, where Rebecca grabbed a seat.

"Chase I know you probably think I'm mad… But I assure you I'm not, my only question to you is what would you think if you walked in on me talking and laughing with my ex."

Rebecca carefully monitored her tone, she knew she was skating on thin ice, the past had shown her that. She had to contain her anger, she couldn't risk losing Chase again.

Chase sighed…

"Rebecca, you have nothing to worry about… If I walked in on you talking with your ex, all I would want is clarification."

"That's exactly what I'm asking for Chase."

Zoey and I are simply trying to repair our friendship with each other and thus not let it hinder this trip... That's all."

Rebecca tried her best to act satisfied with that answer.


End file.
